Forum talk:Vote! Song of the Month
If you have a topic for an upcoming song of the month vote, enter it here. Previous nominations can be viewed in the Archives: /2009/ • /2010/ • /2011/ • /2012/ • /2013/ Songs used in The Best LIVE Tour Ever! Here's my list of nominees for a poll using songs used in Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! *''We're Gonna Put On A Show!'' *''Phineas and Ferb Theme'' *''Busted'' *''Perry the Platypus'' *''Everything's Better with Perry'' *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''Backyard Beach'' *''Phinedroids and Ferbots'' (Instrumental) *''Gitchee Gitchee Goo'' (Instrumental) *''Truck Drivin' Boy'' *''Disco Miniature Golfing King'' *''Fabulous'' *''S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)'' *''Today is Gonna Be a Great Day'' *''Summer Belongs to You'' *''Follow the Sun'' Hope you like it. Mouseinphilly (talk) 9:31 ATM US EDT July 6 2012 This will be the poll for April/May 2013. It was missed before because it was added to an archive by mistake. It is being held until April because Gitchee Gitchee Goo was February's winner and that could have skewed the voting if this was used for the March 2013 poll. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:52, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :Fair enough. And thus, the world is balanced. 12:11AM US EST Feb 7 2013 :I could see this coming down to GGG vs SBTY. Should be an interesting next month. SunBeater3K =talk= 13:35, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, clearly I was mistaken. SunBeater3K =talk= 15:06, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Possible Poll What is your favorite song that was played during a montage? (Ex, Wettest Friend, Busted, Forever Summer, Quirky Worky Song, Rocketship to Space, etc.) Used for the January 2013 voting. This poll can be re-nominated in the future if additional montage songs are added. About Love/Romance How about songs that have to do with romance and/or love? *City of Love *Boat of Romance *Happy Evil Love Song *Gitchee Gitchee Goo *You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart *Runnin' from Love (In a Bear Suit) IheartPnF 10:30, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Used for the February 2013 voting. Best Vanessa/Olivia Olson Performance *Busted (a duet with Candace) *I'm Me *Not So Bad A Dad *The Dad-inator *''The Twelve Days of Christmas'' *''He's Eviler'' (chorus) *''That Christmas Feeling'' *''Moon Farm (song))'' (with Dan Povenmire) *''A Real Boy'' (chorus) *''I Walk Away'' *Happy New Year Rory sugar123's profile (talk) 15:41, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Also Happy New Year, now that Season 4 has kicked off. I added it to the list to avoid confusion. SunBeater3K (talk) 16:30, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::And I suppose we might want to include "Ready for the Bettys" and "I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!", as she did sing those too, though as different characters. SunBeater3K =talk= 22:37, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Used for the March 2013 voting. We're Going to War I nominate To War for next month's song! -- User:Feey1 I am FEEY1. Speak to me! 18:26, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Although I'm pretty sure you can't nominate a single song, how about war/fight/battle-related songs? *''To War'' *''Robot Riot'' *''A Platypus Fight'' *''Helicopter Fight'' *''Epic Monster Battle'' SunBeater3K =talk= 02:32, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Used for the June 2013 voting. Timeshift Song How about favorite song from a time shift episode? *''Zubada'' *''The Way of the Platypus'' *''Questing Song'' *''Epic Monster Battle'' *''Don't Look Down'' *''Perry in a Fez'' SunBeater3K (talk) 14:42, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Linked everything. SunBeater3K =talk= 02:51, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Used for the July 2013 voting. Guest star song Another idea: Favorite song with a performance by a guest star/professional singer as themselves *''Today is Gonna Be a Great Day'' (2nd verse in "Quantum Boogaloo") *''Christmas is Starting Now'' *''I Believe We Can'' *''Kick It Up A Notch'' *''Let's Spend Half a Day'' *''Boat of Romance'' *''Backyard Hodge Podge'' *''What Is This Thing?'' If there are any more, add them, but these are the ones I could find. SunBeater3K (talk) 15:05, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Found another. Boat of Romance SunBeater3K =talk= 02:47, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :: And Backyard Hodge Podge. Added it & BOR to the list SunBeater3K =talk= 23:22, April 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: One more (What Is This Thing?). And a second (depending on if it airs before the poll, and the situation of the episode) -- The History of the Tri-State Area may qualify. SunBeater3K =talk= 11:32, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Used for the August 2013 voting. Aaron Jacob Favorite song performed by Aaron Jacob? *''Phinedroids and Ferbots'' *''Funhouse'' *''Dance Baby'' *''Aerial Area Rug'' *''Tour de Ferb'' *''Drusselstein Driving Test Waltz'' *''Won't Keep Us Apart'' *''Fly On the Wall'' *''Everything is Probable'' *''Bee Song'' (I really need to take a break from these....) SunBeater3K =talk= 04:31, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Used for the September 2013 voting. A couple of ideas What about doing ones for favorite holiday themed song (like from the Christmas and Holloween specials) or songs Vanessa sang. Digigirl02 Look, I would make myself do it, but apparently, he's an idiot. 00:36, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :We've done the Christmas specials and the Vanessa songs, but I'm not sure about Halloween, so here's the list: *''One Good Scare'' *''He's Eviler'' *''Were-Cow'' *''Vampire Song'' :SunBeater3K =talk= 01:30, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Used for the October 2013 voting Favorite 80's or 80's style song poll? I think it'd be an awesome idea to have a poll of everyone's favorite song from P&F that's from the 80's like I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! or inspired by 80's music like Alien Heart. If someone could help me choose which ones, that'd be awesome. Thanks. -JayTehSpongetta (talk)~"No, I don't have a third arm...silly fans!"-Joe~"Why do my nostrils whisper to me?"-Candace 23:32, January 29, 2012 (UTC) : Also What Do It Do?. SunBeater3K =talk= 18:13, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :: And That's Wings, You Turkey. That makes 4. (Another possibility would be Improbably Knot, which certainly sounds like an '80s number; however, it is never explicitly stated as such.) SunBeater3K =talk= 12:52, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Good People * Good People a.k.a. Little Hero * To War * The Beak * Perry the Platypus * Perry the Teenage Girl * The Flying Fishmonger * Carl, the Intern * Carl, Incognito * Robot Riot That's all. :: Major Monogram Theme Song would also work. SunBeater3K =talk= 11:28, May 6, 2013 (UTC) "Dude..." We could also do favorite song from "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!" (We did "favorite Love Händel song" once; "Robot Riot," not from that episode, won.) *''History of Rock'' *''Fabulous'' *''Ain't Got Rhythm'' *''You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart'' *''Music Makes Us Better'' Montage redux If we do do the Montage poll again (being done this month - Jan '13), we can add... let's see: * Happy Evil Love Song * Hole in My Heart * Not So Bad A Dad And I'm sure a lot more. SunBeater3K (talk) 02:04, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :Ducky Momo is My Friend as well. SunBeater3K (talk) 02:15, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :Also My Nemesis, When We Didn't Get Along, and Be a Squirrel. There are a lot of these. SunBeater3K (talk) 16:49, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::And All Terrain Vehicle and Floor After Floor... phew. SunBeater3K (talk) 16:53, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :::And Run, Candace, Run... SunBeater3K =talk= 22:51, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Season 3 Big Ideas How about best song about a Season 3 big idea? Although there are a lot of songs, so it might need splitting. *''Moon Farm'' *''Buildin' a Supercomputer'' *''Funhouse'' *''Aerial Area Rug'' *''Little Bit of Home on the Road'' *''Tour de Ferb'' *''Football X-7'' *''Breakin' Out'' *''Ferb Latin'' *''The Way of the Platypus'' *''Don't Look Down'' *''Deep Into Your Mind'' *''Ants'' *''Cheesetopia'' *''Perrytronic'' *''S'Fall'' *''Subterranean Crocodile Apprehension Expedition'' *''Jetpack Volleyball'' *''Highly Unconventional Vehicle'' *''Be a Squirrel'' *''What Is This Thing?'' :I think 3 groups will work for this. So many edits, so little time. 04:15, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Spelling Favorite song with a word or words spelled out? *''Busted'' *''E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S.'' *''A-G-L-E-T'' *''You're Going Down'' *''Candace Party'' *''Weaponry'' And there may be others (I don't know if "S.I.M.P" counts, as that is an acronym) that I'm missing. SunBeater3K (talk) 16:51, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :I knew I was forgetting one! Weaponry! SunBeater3K =talk= 02:50, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :(Adding it to the list for clarification) - SunBeater3K =talk= 23:27, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :How 'bout O.W.C.A.? BY Fae the biggest fan123 ::Maybe. Technically, that's already an acronym, so I'm not sure. But good suggestion; let's see what others say. SunBeater3K =talk= 10:56, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Ferb redux The very first poll was "favorite song Ferb sings in." We could do that again, but maybe only songs with Ferb as a main singer: *''Backyard Beach'' *''Spa Day'' *''Wedding Adventure'' *''Big Ginormous Airplane'' And possibly "My Ride from Outer Space" (sung from his perspective). And the one I inevitably missed. Plus there are a bunch of songs where Ferb only has a couple lines ("Gitchee Gitchee Goo," "Summer Belongs to You," "Summer (Where Do We Begin?)," "Kick it Up a Notch," etc), but is not a main singer, and a lot of these songs would eat up the votes. Stacy song Favorite song featuring or about Stacy? *''Disco Miniature Golfing Queen'' *''Little Brothers'' *''What Does He Want?'' *''You're Going Down'' *''Candace Party'' *''Meatloaf'' *''Mysterious Force'' *''Just the Two of Us'' SunBeater3K =talk= 04:31, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Robbie Wyckoff Favorite song performed by Robbie Wyckoff? *''He's a Bully'' *''My Chariot'' *''Pin-bowlin''' *''F-Games'' *''S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)'' *''Bust Your Brothers'' *''Everything's Better with Perry'' *''Brand New Reality'' *''Gotta Get Gone'' *''Football X-7'' *''Epic Monster Battle'' *''Perry's Hat'' *''Runnin' from Love (In a Bear Suit)'' *''A Platypus Fight'' *''Hockey Z-9'' *''Y.M.C.A. (Phineas and Ferb Remix)'' *''Shake Your Body'' *''Don't Fall'' SunBeater3K =talk= 04:31, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :Added one more. SunBeater3K =talk= 02:54, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Sports OK, one more. Favorite song about a sport or sporting event: *''Disco Miniature Golfing Queen'' *''Pin-bowlin''' *''F-Games'' *''Couldn't Kick My Way Into Her Heart'' *''Tour de Ferb'' *''Football X-7'' *''Jetpack Volleyball'' *''Hockey Z-9'' *''Little League World Series'' *''Dodgers' Code of Conduct'' SunBeater3K =talk= 18:19, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :Missed one; added it to the list. SunBeater3K =talk= 21:15, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :: And I suppose we should add the LLWS and Dodgers songs as well... SunBeater3K =talk= 22:14, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Suggestion for next month Once "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne" airs, we can run "favorite votable song not in the countdown". (We can also run "favorite song from the countdown, but I'd wait on that because Summer Belongs to You was Featured Song back in April-May.) I'll add the list once the episode airs, and I'd suggest running it soon because it is a notable new episode. SunBeater3K =talk= 14:25, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Here are the two lists. Songs that did make the cut: *''Candace Party'' *''Come Home Perry'' *''I'm Me'' *''A-G-L-E-T'' *''City of Love'' *''Summer (Where Do We Begin?)'' *''Brand New Best Friend'' *''There's a Platypus Controlling Me'' *''Summer Belongs to You'' *''Everything's Better with Perry'' Songs that did not make the cut: *''Spa Day'' *''Not Knowing Where You're Going'' *''Gimme a Grade'' *''Carpe Diem'' *''Big Honkin' Hole in My Heart'' *''Aerial Area Rug'' SunBeater3K =talk= 02:13, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Mario 4812 Top 40 Maybe we can look for songlist created by http://www.youtube.com/user/Mario4812 like Weaponry Way of the Platypus Evil for Extra Credit Summer (Where Do We Begin?) Blueprints Carpe Diem Summer Belongs To You What Do It Do? All Terrain Vehicle :That would be a bit fanon like, so nah. Yay! I think we've found our loophole. Literally! Wop! Wop! 01:31, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :You know, he's make a great list you know ::It is a good list, but it is fanon, so I'm not sure it would work for this, as IaLL said. SunBeater3K =talk= 11:22, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Favourite evil jingle There's many good jingle like after hours condo or aluminium Fae the biggest fan My Suggested Songs Here's my favorite and nominated songs, If you don't like it, Don't Judge..... #Gitchi Gitchi Goo #Busted #Not So Bad A Dad #I Love You Mom #Carpe Diem #Summer Belongs To You #Queen Of Mars #Summer (Where Do We Begin) #EVIL Boys #S.I.M.P (Squirrels In My Pants) #City of Love #Everything Is Better With Perry #I'm Me #Ain't Got Rhythm #Happy Evil Love Song #Little Brothers #Wedding Adventure #Candace Party #Come Home, Perry #Backyard Beach I hope you like it..... =) :I don't know if you can nominate "personal favorites". There's always been a theme to the nominations. SunBeater3K =talk= 02:14, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Dan Povenmire/Doofenshmirtz song There is Much like Impress My Professor E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. Carpe Diem Chains On Me With A Dart Lies Brand New Best Friend We Wish You A Merry Christmas 12 Days of Christmas Fae the biggest fan123 :I think we've done Doof songs before - let me check. But "Dan Povenmire songs" might be good. Also, there's some in that list that don't work (Carpe Diem). SunBeater3K =talk= 02:15, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Here's the list of Dan Povenmire songs: *''Leave the Busting to Us!'' *''Chains on Me'' *''X-Ray Eyes'' *''Moon Farm'' *''Takin' Care of Things'' *''Were-Cow'' *''Zubada'' *''Deep Into Your Mind'' *''Big Brain'' *''Subterranean Crocodile Apprehension Expedition'' SunBeater3K =talk= 10:41, June 29, 2013 (UTC) double countdown Why about making the match of 2 - or 3 in South America - countdown? :Um, what do you mean? I can't understand what you're trying to suggest. SunBeater3K =talk= 23:13, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :It's mean first countdown vs third countdown or maybe vs second countdown in Latin America. ::I'm not sure how you'd pick a single song out of that. We already did "favorite song from Cliptastic 1" and "favorite song nominated for Cliptastic 1 that didn't make the cut". But I might still be misunderstanding this. SunBeater3K =talk= 02:43, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::first countdown vs second countdown :::Well, a "countdown" is not a "song". Those could be nominated for featured articles though. (You also want to nominate more than, say, 4 songs each month. Gives a wider voting option.) SunBeater3K =talk= 12:56, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Songs sung by characters using voices that aren't theirs *''Truck Drivin' Girl'' *''Backyard Beach (song)'' *''Ring of Fun'' *''Let's Go Digital'' *''Spa Day (song)'' *''Backyard Hodge Podge (song)'' *''The History of the Tri-State Area'' *Just Passin' Through How's this? Fear Not! (talk) 17:43, July 26, 2013 (UTC) I added Just Passin' Through Mission Marvel Songs from "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel": *''Surfin' Asteroids'' *''These are My Streets'' *''My Evil Buddies and Me'' *''Only Trying To Help'' *''Feelin' Super'' *''Jump'' SunBeater3K=talk= 15:22, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Best Sad Song in Season 1? #'When We Didn't Get Along' #'Fish Out of Water' #'Little Brothers' #'Chain on Me' Xuanquang1999 (talk) 14:21, August 27, 2013 (UTC)